


FTP

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kinds of things can be done in videogames these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FTP

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Tritter arc. Prompted by [](http://clownfrogg.livejournal.com/profile)[**clownfrogg**](http://clownfrogg.livejournal.com/) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/profile)[**housewilsonlol**](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/).

What in the hell are you playing?

Don’t sneak up on a man like that, Wilson. You never know what might happen.

I do know what might happen; you might bean with me a empty Scotch bottle, just like you did yesterday. That’s why I threw away the bottles. Your game?

Fuck the police.

Is that a general statement, or…

That’s the name of the game: Fuck the Police.

And the object is to what?

Have you suffered brain damage lately?

It can’t mean it literally. Oh my god, it does mean it literally.

Yep.

And that one looks a lot like –

You can upload your own pictures to the gaming unit.

Oh. Oh, that’s wrong. That’s really, really, really, _really_ wrong.

If you’re going to be that way –

Give me the controller.


End file.
